Re:written
by Sin.Of.Eden
Summary: Situation if Akise Aru was #2 instead. Warning: Probably BL, Akise x Yukiteru.


**An alternate version if Akise was actually #2.**

**Warning: This is supposed to be a Shounen - ai story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki  
><strong>

Amano Yukiteru was incredibly pathetic; he never had friends, always deemed as the introvert outcast yet in fact he had always longed for company. He was a coward, in order to protect himself from harm, he shuts everyone out, convincing himself that being alone was absolutely fine, that being just an observer was enough. It wasn't, but everything was too late to be changed, his fate couldn't be rewritten for he was going to die in an hour time.

"18:21 (Inside a Building) – Chased by the serial killer and was killed. DEAD END"

Yuki was in sheer panic, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't have anyone to turn to. This couldn't possibly be the end right? There were so many things he has yet accomplished, the fact that he'll never get a chance to pass adolescence and experience adulthood saddens him, and that he'll never get a chance to reunite with his family and go stargazing. Yes, he was indeed a coward, he was afraid of death. But frankly speaking, who wasn't?

The mere thought petrifies him so much so that he was completely traumatized and despairing. He wished that it were simply a prank Deus played, or a dream that he could wake up to safely in his bed. Of course it wasn't, this was realism; the 'Future Diary' is undoubtedly real.

He was going to die.

Was this some sort of a trolling technique? Because it had worked too well, Yuki was close to tears, he tried so hard to deny these words of dismay that he didn't even noticed the presence which entered the room moments ago.

Toppling over defenselessly after Yuki realized that he had being sneaked up upon; there was this boy with striking silver hair smiling sadly at him, his existence didn't feel hostile yet Yuki was utterly threatened. Anyone would be if they were told that they're going to die, it felt seemingly as if everyone was out to get him. He was going to get murdered, and it was an actuality which refused to be removed from his brain.

"There is a way."

The boy calmly interrupts the distressing whimpers of Yuki as if he had read through every hook and cranny of his mind. But it's impossible right? After all, Yuki barely knows him, though he's positively from the same class, the only information Yuki had on him was that his name was Akise Aru. Yet Yuki couldn't bring himself to voice a question. He was far too terrified to even breath through his nose, and before he knew it, Yuki was panting and rasping for air. The flow of oxygen in his lungs suddenly felt uncustomary.

That was how badly he's shaken.

"Lets run!" Akise declared, helping the ludicrous heap off the floor and dragged Yuki into a mad dash down the hallways, finally halting directly outside the teachers lounge. Yuki wanted to reject, wanted to run, for all he knew Akise might be the murderer, his shivering legs didn't help to support his body weight either, but this was his chance, Akise has loosen his grip on Yuki's wrist when he peered into the room as if searching for something. Then, there was a distasteful frown which hung on Akise's brows, something was wrong, and Yuki doesn't want to pry into what it was, he took the opportunity and fled from this potential danger, yet what he was getting himself entangled in, was something far worst.

The real murderer that has being hiding behind shadows stalking his every move satisfying smirked to himself, but of course, Yuki would never notice, the only thing on his mind right now was to run home, lock himself up in his room and huddle in a secluded corner until safety was confirmed.

He could hear Akise tailing behind, calling his name and hollering for him to stop but Yuki wouldn't, he refused to listen despite his legs were crying out, he was never an athletic person so sprinting had being tiring, his lungs felt as if they were about to burst but he couldn't give a damn, he couldn't think properly but there was one clear command that resonated within him – he don't want to die.

He's got to hide.

Entering the elevator of an abandoned apartment, the steady closing of the elevator door had never felt so agonizing, if only it would hurry up, each passing second felt like a torturing bite. Did he manage to lose his pursuer? He didn't, Akise caught up and jammed the door before letting himself in, Yuki was stunned, was Akise really going to kill him? The question resounded itself in his head leaving Yuki in a dumbfounded state of desperation.

He needs to protect himself, Yuki thought as he reached for the darts in a small holder strapped on his waist, "Go… Away…" Yuki managed to mumble as he retreated behind, with his back pushed against the elevator wall. Bathing in sheer panic, everything seems to be in a vivid swirl of colors, nothing would to focus. Yuki couldn't fully comprehend what was occurring until Akise gently held his wrist.

"Calm down Yukiteru-kun, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, leaning far too close into Yuki's comfort zone,

"But I think I might know the person who will." Akise continued while holding the button for the door to remain open.

"Trust me on this." Smiling somewhat amicably, "Your diary notes that you'll get killed in a building and the time now is 18:19, don't you think if you're exactly following the path which leads to your destruction?"

"Imagine what would happen two minutes after?" he explained composedly trying to exploit the best from the situation to ease the terror-stricken boy.

Finally apprehending the situation, Yuki realizes that Akise made sense, he was walking directly into the path of self-destruct, soothing himself with self comfort, Yuki let Akise lead him out of the remote building and into the busy streets. Akise's hands felt warm and assuring, even though Yuki couldn't completely trust him, there was this warm embrace within his heart; it was the consolation of security, which he doesn't hate.

Yukiteru was being protected… But why?

Just before he could inquire, Akise interrupted again, "You see, he'll less likely to strike in a crowded place, I'll explain the rest of the situation over dinner."

After being escorted into a classy café situated along the lane, Akise bought two cups of beverages and settled it on the rounded glass table. Fishing out his cell phone from the side pocket, Akise flipped it opened and flashed Yuki's it's contents.

Stupefied once more, Yuki couldn't believe his eyes, wasn't Deus just a fragment of his imagination? Wasn't he supposed to be the only diary holder? But apparently, Akise had proved him wrong; this was undoubtedly a Future Diary.

'18:23, Yukiteru-kun managed to prolong his life, now he's sitting in the café with me'

"How…" Yuki managed to stammer, trying to form a sentence with different vocabularies drifting on the tip of his tongue; he has so much to ask that he didn't know where to begin. But disrupting his thoughts were the sudden shuffling from his phone, something had changed. Reading through the now foreign set of future, he managed to delay the time of death, but the dead end marking has yet to vanish.

"So, what time are you going to die and how?"

The trembling in his voice wavered in an unsteady frequency as Yuki announced the lines written in his diary, "00:47 Ambushed and murdered in your apartment with a hatchet. DEAD END"

Yuki swallowed hard as he felt a new set of fear welled up in his chest, the tears collected at the brim of his eye sockets threatened to fall, no mattered what happened, he simply couldn't escape death. Probably sensing his dismay, Akise reached out to give his hand a light squeeze, smiling subtlety and always seemed a little amused,

"Lets reverse your fate." He brought up the challenge.

"But how?" Yuki asked immediately, it was no longer the matter of trust. It was a struggle to survive and his instincts told him by sticking with Akise would somehow keep him alive. He no longer doubts Akise's objectives because regardless of his reasons may be, Yuki had wanted to live.

Flashing the memo in his cell, Akise explained, "My dairy is called Yukiteru diary, it records the happenings to you, I have being investigating into this situation for a while now, ever since this survival game begun, crimes has being escalating, but the odd thing is none of the victims have any connection. It's random killings, yet no evidence could be found on the scene."

"A perfect murder?" Yuki inquired, registering the words into his brain.

"Yes, too perfect, almost as if someone has given him a manual to kill."

"Manual to kill…" Yuki repeated softly, letting the knowledge sink in, then suddenly, an idea clicked. "He must hold a future dairy then?" Yuki suggested as he banged his fist lightly on the table making a small thud.

"Yes, that's what I assumed. And I suspect it's someone that we know… someone close otherwise he wouldn't have found out you've owned a diary almost immediately." Akise paused, taking a small sip from his cup as he again grinned at the confused Yuki. "Someone whom is acting abnormally lately… someone like Takao Hiyama."

"Takao Hiyama? Hiyama sensei?" Yuki exclaimed in exasperation as his eyes widen with disbelief and dubiety. He simply couldn't accept that his teacher would do such a thing; the idea that a lethal murderer is roaming so freely in their school brought unnerving shivers down his spine.

Nodding his head slightly, "It's just a guess though, he's superbly paranoid lately and is often either absent or requesting to leave early. And this usually happens before a new corpse is discovered the following day. Isn't this a little obvious?"

Biting his lips nervously, Yuki buried his head in his hands, even knowing this information wouldn't help him, he was still going to die no matter who the murderer was, the idea itself submerged him in hopelessness but now he could only believe that Akise will save him, because after all, Yuki had no one else to depend on, he knew that his mother wouldn't be home tonight because of work, even if she was, she'll just get caught in the mess too.

"You'll help me right? You'll overcome the dead end for me right?" Yuki sobbed in a tone too pathetic and soft seemingly begging for salvation, because Akise was the only glimpse of hope he could grasp on right now.

* * *

><p>Okay, this started from an experiment, so I do hope I didn't screw it up that badly.<p> 


End file.
